Lo bueno de cada uno
by super legenda
Summary: En los libros, en los videojuegos y en la televisión hay personajes que tienen una gran personalidad, una genial historia de fondo... y la gente odia a ese personaje por una cosa pequeña, acá vamos a ver los puntos buenos que las personas no quieren tomar en cuenta.
1. Odio por amor

**Odio por amor.**

Piper Mclean, ya saben, la hija de Afrodita a la que tantos odian, el caso es ¿Por qué?

Las principales quejas que oigo son que parece pensar principalmente en Jason y en todo lo otro casi nada, sobre eso… es una hija de Afrodita ¿O no? A pesar de que sea distinta ella esta obviamente muy interesada en el amor.

Otra cosa por la que se odia es su poder, la gente dice que ella "solo" posee Embrujo habla y pequeña habilidad con el cuchillo, pero eso ya es mucho poder, en mi opinión es la tercera miembro más poderosa de los 7 después de Leo y Percy, debido a que pudo controlar a la mismísima Gea y anular el encanto de Medea, entre otras cosas.

Ella también tiene un poder muy inusitado que no se toma en cuenta: la música, en la sangre del Olimpo ella pudo controlar a Cécrope y a sus legiones con una canción.

Ella además es de los más astutos de los 7, engañando fácilmente al dios Aqueloo y venciendo al legendario Heracles con comida.

 **Nota de autor: Primer capitulo de esta historia de análisis, pongan en los comentarios personajes que consideren infravalorados, y si conozco al personaje lo pondré.**


	2. Científica Realmente atacada

**Científica Realmente atacada.**

La Científica Real Alphys es probablemente el monstruo con más historia junto con Asriel, pero es tristemente atacada por motivos no muy comprensibles.

"Alphys te miente", si lo sé, mentir está mal pero la razón de Alphys era relativamente comprensible: Ella quería ser tu amiga, está bien que reactivar puzles y ordenar a un robot que te mate está muy mal, pero Alphys es muy tímida y probablemente no encontrara otra forma de presentarse que intentando salvarte.

Otra pequeña queja que veo es el anime, lo cual me parece algo tonto, debido a que en Undertale se ha visto que a cada personaje le gustan cosas muy distintas, a Toriel los caracoles, a Papyrus el espagueti, a Undyne la pelea, a Mettaton el espectáculo, a Muffet el dinero, a Asgore el té y a Flowey el genocidio, así que en mi opinión el anime encaja muy bien y me hace recordar a Francis de Super Paper Mario, el cual es uno de los personajes mas cómicos (¡Hasta también tienes una "cita" con el!)

 **Acá** **termino otro capitulo, recuerden comentar sobre algún personaje que crean que recibe mucho odio.**


	3. La chica que susurra a los dragones

**La chica que susurra a los dragones.**

La quinta generación en el anime de Pokemon es probablemente una de las cosas más odiadas de la franquicia, y alguien que recibe mucho odio en esto es la aspirante a maestra dragón Iris.

El odio a este personaje es lo más absurdo que haya visto, la odian por su frase "¡Que niñito!/ ¡Que infantil!

La odian por una frase, cuando en mi opinión es la mejor compañera de Pokemon, ahí les explicare mis motivos.

Es de las pocas acompañantes que no tiene aspiraciones que sean un estereotipo femenino, Aura/May, Dawn y Serena hacen concursos y cosas así, mientras que Iris es prácticamente la versión femenina de Ash, además de ser en mi opinión la acompañante mas fuerte contando con: Axew, Dragonite, Excadrill, Emolga y un Gible (¡Imagínense si evoluciona y Iris obtiene un Garchomp!)

 **Nota de autor: Perdón a nuestros dos comentaristas por no haber puesto sus personajes, es que yo jamas he visto que alguien odie a Dumbledore o a Annabeth, por lo tanto me es difícil hacer un análisis, si me ponen alguna razón del odio en los comentarios, si podría ponerlos.**


	4. Una gran inteligencia

**Una gran inteligencia, requiere paciencia a haters.**

Annabeth Chase es una persona odiada por estos dos motivos: ser inteligente y ser ególatra.

Sobre lo primero, este es un caso como Piper, es debido a que heredo un rasgo de su madre que es la mismísima diosa de la sabiduría, y además no veo porque alguien se quejaría de que una persona sea lo suficientemente lista para salvarte todo el tiempo.

Sobre lo segundo, deben tomar en cuenta que es la nieta del dios de los ególatras: Zeus, y además tomando un punto psicológico, ella podría hacerse la superior debido a que como estuvo 7 años sin hacer una misión, ella quería hacerse creer a si misma que era de verdad buena en algo, así que agarro esa costumbre aun después de tener una misión.

 **Nota de autor: Acá va otro capítulo, se me ocurrió de que ahora que estoy haciendo un fic de personajes infravalorados, también puedo hacer uno de sobrevalorados, lo publicare hoy o mañana y se llamara "Lo malo de cada uno".**


	5. Por el bien de todos

**Por el bien de todos.**

Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore es probablemente de los magos más conocidos de la literatura junto a Gandalf y Raistlin, y de los tres es también el más atacado.

La gente se queja de que es un manipulador, de que mentía a Harry, que no dejaba de esconder secretos, ósea, odio por secretos más o menos como Alphys.

Sobre esos puntos, Gandalf también era todo eso con creces, pero ya hablare de él en "Lo malo de cada uno".

Con el hecho de que mienta a Harry, a mi me parece que era comprensible, díganme ¿Acaso ustedes le dirían a un niño que haga lo que haga el morirá? Yo creo que no, en La orden del Fénix el mismo Dumbledore le dijo a Harry que quería que él fuera feliz el mayor tiempo posible.

Si, el era un manipulador, manipulo las cosas de tal forma que Harry pudiera vivir un tiempo, manipulo las cosas de tal forma de que sus alumnos estén a salvo aun después de que el mismo muriera, manipulo las cosas de tal forma que Harry y sus amigos lograsen derrotar a Voldemort.

Sobre de que escondía secretos, es comprensible de que no quisiera que nadie supiera sobre el después de poder haber matado a alguien de su propia familia.


End file.
